Digimon Adventure 02: Version H and M
by FateMaster66
Summary: This rewrite is a bit more centered around T.K. What if T.K moved to France after the defeat of the Dark Masters? What if he helped Ken and Ryo battle against Millenniummon? Takari and PataGato.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, or any of it's characters.**

**What would happen if T.K moved to France with his mom? And after a year was summoned to the Digital World alongside Ken to help Ryo stop Millenniummon?**

TK was extremely melancholy but he hadn't cried. That was one thing that he was very proud of himself for. All of the adventures he had gone through in the Digital World helped him grow up rfast. Although at first he was still a cry baby, he managed to grow up over their time in the Digital World. However, even if he didn't cry didn't mean that he wasn't sad.

They had just got back from the Digital World a week ago. TK was glad that it was all over because now he could go back to being a regular kid again. He looked forward to growing up with his family and his new friends that he had made over the summer. What his mom had told him when he got home, though, did something he thought was now impossible, crush all of his hopes.

The little blonde boy looked up at his mother hoping that she would start laughing and say that this was all a joke, but she held her serious face. He didn't want to believe that while Myotismon was in the real world he had destroyed his mom's work building. He didn't want to believe that she didn't have a job anymore and that they needed to move. He didn't want to believe that they were going to be living with his grandparents in France, family he never met before. He kept on hoping it wasn't true, but deep down he knew it was.

(One Year Later)

TK walked into his grandparents' mansion not expecting what was going to happen. He had just got back home from school. He went to his grandpa's study in order to use the computer to play online games. His grandpa is a kind old man who had no problem with letting his grandson use his stuff. Provided, he studied first, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him. But when he got close to the computer, his digivice, which he always carried on him, started to glow. And so did the computer screen for that matter. When T.K looked around he saw that he was in a forest. And T.K knew where he was at. He was in the Digital World. He was excited to be back in the world. But at the same time he was confused on why he was here.

"T.K!" he heard a familiar voice call to him. When he looked around he realized it was his partner Patamon.

"Patamon!" they rushed towards each other happily.

"T.K I missed you!"

"I missed you to Patamon. But do you have any idea why I'm here?"

"No he doesn't, but I do." He heard another familiar voice, and this time it was Gennai.

"Gennai!"

The old man smiled at the blonde hair boy.

"It's been a while T.K. I'm sure you could do with an explanation, but I know you are probably hungry. Come on." Gennai then started walking to a tv.

"Are we going to watch TV?" T.K asked.

Gennai smiled and said

"Not quite. Digi-Port open! And then another blinding flash of light happened and "T.K and Patamon were in Gennai's underwater home. The table had snacks and drinks on it.

"Have a seat T.K and Patamon. And feel free to help yourself to the snacks." T.K and Patamon took a seat around the table. They both didn't really understand what was going on but they decided to help themselves to the snacks like Gennai said.

"I'm going to be honest here. I made a huge mistake. A couple of weeks ago I called the other Digi-destined here to relinquish their crests in order to add a protective layer to the digital world. But I couldn't reach you yet, because you were in a different country. I told them that I would get you last. However I couldn't reach you as easily as them. But I can't do it now because… T.K, the digital world needs your help."

This surprised T.K and Patamon. They were needed to help the Digital world? Again?

"The enemy this time is a powerful Digimon named Millenniummon. He is very powerful and is essentially impossible to defeat. If you were alone that is."

"Huh? Is one of the older kids coming to help me?" But Gennai only chuckled at his question.

"No. Rather you two are the ones going to help someone." T.K and Patamon tilted their heads in confusion.

"There are two Digi-destined that we're called two this world to help. Their names are Ryo Akiyama and Ken Ichijouji. Ryo is powerful enough to handle himself. The one you're going to help is your age, and is new to the Digi-World. You'll be helping him destroy a piece Millenniummo. You understand so far right?"

"Hmm!" T.K and Patamon nodded.

Gennai looked please with their response.

"But before we do, there is something that must be given to you." Gennai took out a tag with a crest in it. It wasn't a crest T.K seen before. It wasn't any of the crests the Digi-destined had.

"T.K, this is the crest of Miracles. Unlike the other crests, it's a bit different. It is only for those who are able to make miracles transpire. And T.K, I have yet to see a Digi-destined who is more suitable for it than you."

"I'm compatible with it? But I thought we could only get one crest." T.K said in confusion. He thought that each Digi-destined could only get one crest because that is the trait they signified the most.

"That may be the case for the eight original crests but as I said before, the Crest of Miracles is different since it isn't a personality trait. Among all Digi-destined there are few who managed to create as many miracles as you."

"Miracles? " Patamon asked.

"Think back to your adventure in the Digital World. You and Patamon we're able to create miracles against your enemies. Devimon, Myotismon, and Piedmon. Miracles only transpire if you have hope on your side after all. So T.K, will you accept the task?"

T.K thought about it. He was scared that he had to do things alone. But he wanted to help the Digital World. This is the place where he made friends, and it is where his best friend lives. It was an easy decision for him to make.

"I'll do it. My best friend is here after all."

Gennai smiled.

"Thank you T.K. And don't worry about being late, because the time in the Digital World has been slowed down temporarily."

"Alright. Thanks for that Gennai."

"I'm not the one you should be thanking for that."

"Really? Then who should we thank?" Patamon asked the old man.

"Don't worry about it T.K. You can thank them after you win. Now T.K, Patamon, follow me." They followed the old man outside in front of another TV.

"These TV's act like a portal to the Real and Digital worlds. But they were. temporarily closed off to the Real world. But these TV's can also transfer you in the Digital world. To use them, just say 'Digi-port open'. And don't worry about the location this TV is already linked to it."

T.K and Patamon nodded.

"Digi-Port open!" there was a flash of light and T.K and Patamon we're gone.

"I hope this is the right choice, Azulongmon. " Gennai muttered to no one in particular.

T.K and Patamon were in ruins.

" Alright Patamon. We have to be ready for anything."

"Does that mean we have to be ready for falling chocolate?" T.K thought about this. Did he have to be ready for that? He ultimately decided that they should.

When T.K and Patamon headed towards the door they found that it only opened inward, yet it was easy to push open. They both gulped after opening the door.

They entered through the door and they heard sounds of fighting. Curious about who it was they rushed ahead. They saw a boy about T.K's age and a Digimon that looked like a bug that had a human shape. And they were struggling against their enemy. A Digimon that had. Blasters and some kind of energy dinosaur on it's back and a black under it. And the kid and his Digimon partner we're struggling with it.

"Alright Patamon. Let's go!" Patamon nodded in response to T.K.

Patamon digivolve to…. Angemon.

"Fist of fate!" Angemon's fist was covered by a orange energy which he then launched at Millenniummon. The fist hit and manage to do some damage, but not enough to injure it, only enough to make it mad.

"I see. So I'll need to use more power."

"Angemon! Digivolve into Magnaangemon!" Angemon nodded.

Angemon digivolve to…. Magnaangemon!

Angemon changed shape and in it's place was Magnaangemon. Patamon's ultimate level. It had eight wings, two more than Angemon, and had a purple energy sword on one hand and a shield on the other.

"Excalibur!" Magnaangemon yelled and charged at Millenniummon. He cut at the Digimon and managed to injure him, but Millenniummon counterattacked. But before he could land his attack on Magnaangemon, the bug Digimon interfered

"Spiking strike!" The spikes on his arm launched towards Millenniummon and succeeded in landing an attack on him.

"Mugen Cannon!" But that only served to make him angry, and he launched the attack at Stingmon, and the Digimon barely dodged it, being grazed by the attack. MagnaAngemon then raise his energy sword and swung at Millenniummon after he attacked the bug Digimon was attacked. He cut deep into his right side, but he was then tossed back by one of Millenniummon's hands.

"Alright. I played around long enough. Gate of Destiny!" MagnagAngemon them drew a circle with Excalibur. Then a gate with symbols formed. When it opened fully Millenniummon was then beginning to be sucked into it, but he struggled withal of his might. He then was about to fire is Mugen Cannon again, but he was stopped.

"Spiking Strike!" The bug Digimon aimed his Spike into the cannons on Millenniummon's back, temporarily delaying the blast but long enough for him to be forced into the gate. After he was drawn into the gate and after it was closed, both Digimon reverted to their rookie forms.

"Patamon!"

"Wormmon!" both boys yelled after the started running to their respective partners.

They then picked up their Digimon and looked a each other.

"Helo. Thank you for helping us. My name is Ken, and this is my partner Wormmon." The raven haired boy relied.

"Hello." Wormmon said.

"My name's T.K and this is Patamon." T.K responded with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet ya!" Patamon said happily.

"Do you mind if I asked what you were doing here?" ken asked the blonde haired boy.

"I'm supposed to help you and a kid named Ryo."

"Really?" ken asked.

"Yep!" T.K responded with a smile.

"Well if you're here to help then we got to hurry. Ryo is up ahead facing another enemy!" Ken started running up ahead and T.K started to follow. Up ahead was a boy around Matt's age fighting against a Digimon that resembled the one he and Ken fought but he didn't really need any help. H was done with his opponent by the time they got there.

"Ryo!" The boy turned around. He was taller than them, obviously. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Ken. I see you managed to win. But who's this?" Ro then looked at T.K in curiosity.

"He's T.K and he says he's here to help us." Ken replied.

But Ryo's partner Digimon looked a them and did nothing. It was a mix between a dragon man and a cyborg Digimon with a dark color scheme.

When Ryo saw how his partner was acting he said

"Well it looks like we can trust you." T.K and Patamon were confused.

"Why is that?" Patamon asked while tilting his head.

"Because if you were evil Cyberdramon would had already attacked you two on sight."

T.K and Patamon gulped.

"Don't worry about him. But if you're here to help us, we'll need your help in locating the pieces to the Digi-Egg of Desire."

"Digi-Egg of Desire? What kind of Digimon comes from that?" Patamon asked.

"Armor Digimon. Think of them as Digimon who wear armor to digivolve." Ryo said, making it simpler for T.K and Patamon.

"So why do we have to collect it?" T.K asked Ryo. He was curious as for why they need it. He was pretty sure that the Digimon partners they had didn't need it. But is the full Millenniummon that strong?

"We need to find them so that we can open the door to get to the true Millenniummon."

T.K, Ken, Patamon, and Wormmon nodded in understanding.

Ryo then smiled a courageous smile that reminder T.K of Tai. A smile that said 'If we do this then we can win!'.

"Alright. Are you two ready? Cause we got some pieces to find!" Ryo exclaimed. T.K and Patamon both felt that they were in for another adventure. This time with completely new friends.

"Uggg!" T.K and Angemon groaned. After spending 2 months looking for the pieces for the Digi-Egg, and when they did they managed to open the door. But what awaited them was six strong opponents. And after that was Moon=Millenniummon, but t then disappeared being replaced by Millenniummon.

"Take this!" He then launched something at Ryo but Ken pushed him out f the way.

"Ken!" Ryo and T.K exclaimed.

"Darkness will forever be eternal." Millenniummon then disappeared. They heard him but they weren't paying attention. They were way to busy worrying about their friend.

"What do we do?" T.K asked hurriedly. Checking Ken's pulse. It was slowing down.

"I don't know!"

What could they do

Then T.K had an idea.

"Patamon!"

"Y-yes!" Patamon stammered in surprise.

"Could you heal him as Magnaangemon?"

Patamon was surprised by his suggestion. He thought about it before saying

"Yes. But I don't have enough energy to reach mega right now. I'm barely able to remain in my Rookie form."

"If I give you the energy from my Digi-vice could you?"

"Maybe. But even if it did I'm not sure how long it will last."

"Does it matter? Ken could die at this rate!" Ryo yelled such. T.K wanted Patamon to heal Ken but he was afraid he would immediately turn back after he digivolved.

"I'll try. Patamon digivolve to... I can't do it. Sorry T.K . But even with the energy you gave me I can't digivolve." Those words took the hope out of everyone.

The darkness will take Ken. If Patamon couldn't digivolve to Magnaangemon, then it would all be over.

Right now, they needed a miracle.

But T.K then remembered the circumstance in which Patamon became Magnaangemon. He thought about what Matt would have told him in this situation. Never give up! If he couldn't get a miracle, then he'll make his own. He won't let Ken fall to the darkness . But T.K's crest began to glow. The crest of hope was glowing yellow, while the crest of miracles was glowing a brilliant gold. With both crests glowing he wondered if if he had enough power now. There was only one way to find out.

"Patamon… digivolve!" T.K shouted. Patamon decided to listen to him even though he failed earlier before. But he felt this evolution was different from his others. He was given more power than ever before.

"Patamon warp digivolve to… Seraphimon!"

"What?" T.K, Ryo, and even Wormmon who looked away for a instance were surprised at Patamon's new form. The Digimon is dressed in armor that shines silver, and possessed ten golden wings. It's face is hidden behind a mask and cannot be seen.

"I am Seraphimon. With my Strike of the Seven Stars, I'll defeat all evil Digimon that stands in my way, and with my Final Heal I can heal my comrades completely." Seraphimon then proceeded to head over to Ken.

"Final Heal!" A ray of light was over Ken bringing warmth to him. T.K checked his pulse, and it was getting stronger.

"Phew." T.K sighed in relief. But then Seraphimon de-digivolved into Tokomon.

"Tokokom, you did great." T.K said with a huge smile on his face, after picking Tokomon up.

"Yes you did." Gennai's voice responded. When T.K looked around to see where he was he saw a hologram of him.

"T.K, who is this?" Ryo asked. He looked at T.K's face that had the look of seeing someone after a long time, and figured out that he knew the old man in front of him.

"Pardon me. I am Gennai. And it looks like I was a little too late again." The old man muttered.

"What do you mean Gennai?" Tokomon asked. Gennai gazed down at the still unconscious Ksn.

"The DarkSpore. It managed to embed itself in one of you."

"And what does that mean?" Ryo asked tensely.

"It may do nothing to him if he doesn't enter that world. And with the power of Seraphimon who was filled with the power of hope and miracles, healing him, nothing may happen to him. Let's hope for the best." The Gennai hologram then disappeared. Ryonyelled looked ready to blow a Ken then began to wake up, making him forget his rage.

"Ken!" Wormmon said happily. Ken looked at his partner confused at his reaction.

"What's wrong?" He asked Wormmon.

"Well tell you on the way out." Ryo said with a grin on his face.

They were then in front of a TV walking to it after they told Ken what happened.

"See you guys later." Ryo took out his Digi-vice and traveled through it.

Ken then said,

"See you later. And thanks for everything T.K. Bye Wormmon."

"Bye Ken." Wormmon said in tears.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to see you one of these days."

he went through the portal.

"Well I guess this is another goodbye Patamon. But don't worry. If I came back twice I'm sure there'll be a third time!" Tokomon digivolved into Patamon on their way towards the TV.

"Yeah! Let's both hope for it!" Patamon said happily.

"Goodbye and have a good time Patamon!"

"You too T.K!"

"Digi-port, open!" T.K was in his grandpa's study and it looked exactly like it had after he left. He thought of his friends and family back in Japan, and what kind of faces they'll make if they ever hear about this.

_Line Skip_

"Has any of the brats had the Dark Spore attach too them yet!?" A coarse voice said.

"Yes, my dear. Now all we have to do is wait a few more years." A voice that sounded like honey said. " We're going to drive the child to the darkness. Dragomon, and Myotismon will be making their moves in that time period, but all we have to do is wait. It is a shame that I won't be interacting with that Angemon until then. He's my type after all."

"Just come on! We have to report to the others!"

**A/N: Whew! How's that for a first chapter? But who were the two talking at the end? Hope theyt aren't trouble. But as you can see I'm going to make it a more T.K centered remake. That doesn't me I'm not going to give other characters their own episodes in this. I am, but think of it the same way as game based anime. I'm going to favor him more. **


	2. Charge ahead! Rhinomon!

**A/N: here's another chapter. Please read and review. And I hope the reviews contain constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of it's characters.**

**Charge! Horn of Miracles, Rhinomon!**

"AHH! Run! It's the evil Digimon Emperor!"

Up on the rocky cliff, flanked by the tall, black obelisk, the scream brought a smile to his lips. Clad in yellow sunglasses with purple lenses, a blue, gray and white jumpsuit, cuffs on his wrists and also a blue cape with a yellow lining that looks very much like insect wings, the Digimon Emperor triumphantly stared down at the darkened forest through his dark-purple sunglasses. He paused for a moment to let the wind ruffle his spiky, midnight blue hair. Today was a perfect day… for him to conquer.

He yanked out his long, leather whip and cracked it on the stone, the snap echoing through the tense air. Instantly a barrage of small, black rings rose up behind him and shot into the forest like hunting the people of the forest like wild animals.

The forest's population descended into chaos, every being fleeing this way and that, hoping against hope that those rings would miss them… but the Emperor had made sure there were enough rings for every one. The first ring caught its victim: a creature with a pumpkin for it's head. The next one latched onto a fleeing rock creature. A third wrapped itself around the neck of a helmeted, flying unicorn, forcing it to the ground. The barrage of those black rings mercilessly rained down upon the forest, each one efficiently finding someone to grab on to.

The worst was yet to come, however; as a mysterious language appeared in blood red on each ring, their victims rose, their eyes glowing with light of the same color. Though they still breathed and moved, the lives they had essentially ended; they were now only the servants of the Emperor.

Though most of the forest's inhabitants were now the Emperor's servants, one creature still fled: a small, guinea with bat wings on his head. He managed to avoid the Emperor, but how long could he go on for?

As he flew around a tree a ring shot down from above. As he yelped and veered away, he managed to dodge the ring. He sighed with extreme weariness. He wished he was able to digivolved but with more than half of the world at his feet, he wasn't sure he alone would be enough.

He looked up at the dark gray sky, he had eyes filled with longing for a older time. She knew who had the power they needed to stop the fiend… but they had long since left this worldI. If he knew how to call them, he would ask them for help.

A nearby crash snapped him from those thoughts, and he turned in terror to see the unicorn scramble to its hooves, its visor glowing evilly. He frantical looked around for a means of escape, but saw only thick trees; he was essentially cornered.

The unicorn gave a cruel, gurgling chortle as it advanced on him,opening its mouth to reveal a growing sphere of energy. His wings stood on end; a devastating Horn Buster attack was coming.

Left without any options, the guinea pig ran, managing to avoid the blast of the beast, while running the direction of the trees he destroyed. He yelled a name to the darkness hoping he would come:

"T.K!"

… … …

"TK!" came a sharp call from outside of the small room. "Hurry up! You don't want to be late your first day!"

TK groaned as he jammed his new schoolbooks into his backpack and threw it on. He agreed with his mother: it wouldn't do to start off at a new school tardy. Especially after he just moved back to the country. As quickly as he had tried to eat breakfast, he had been thwarted; his mother's infamous oatmeal was so thick that it could choke a horse.

"New apartment, new school yet same old lumpy oatmeal," he laughed to himself, turning and grabbing a bucket hat and then putting it on.(A/N: I am going to keep the hat of course. That hat is life. And if you don't agree, fight me.)  
"OK, I'm going now, Mom," he announced as he stepped out of his room and put on his shoes in the doorway.

"All right, dear," his mom replied from the den, where she furiously typed away at a computer. "I'd see you off, but I've got a tight deadline on this article about the significance of toilet paper in the world."

His mom's old company managed to rebuild itself and rehired all of their old employees.

"No problem Mom." he said as he opened the door. "See you later!"

He shut the door and started towards the stairs. Being on the twelfth floor of an apartment gave a nice view, but it took a lot of time to get out of the building. He could have taken one of the elevators, but with time against him he felt it was faster to zip down the stairs.

Bounding down the steps, two at a time in some places, he reached the ground floor in record time. Glancing at his watch, he grinned; he had been so quick, he could afford to walk instead of run. As he walked out of the stairwell, he knew everything would turn out just fine.

… … …

"Hello, my name is Takeru Takaishi, but call me T.K. I'm transferring in from a school in France. Nice to meet you." T.K said with a smile on his face.

The other students couldn't have helped not smiling. That smile of his was contagious.

"He's cute don't you think?"

"So totally. We got to get his email address later."

But among the class there was someone who wasn't smiling. A boy with Raven black hair. A boy named Ken Ichijouji. As for why he wasn't even trying to pretend smiling it was because of the boy in front of him,he was sure he knew him, but he just couldn't remember where or why. But he felt that the boy in front of him could be a threat to him.

"So T.K, take a seat next to Ken. The boy with black hair."

T.K then proceeded to take his seat next to Ken.

"Alright, can anyone read the following text in English? T.K, mind showing us what you learned over in France?"

T.K was surprised that he would be going first, but he nodded in agreement. He then stood up to read the text.

"_There exists no human, who didn't once have light in them. The fact that they drowned in darkness, itself is proof of their once be light."_

The class looked at him in amazement. The only other person capable of reading it that perfectly in the class was Ken.

"Excellent job T.K ." the teacher said jovially.

The rest of the day went well for T.K, with him excelling in most of his classes.

He then got a bad feeling. He then began to hurry back home. When he did, he noticed that his mom was gone. There was a note that said she went out and will be back in a couple of hours. But a gate to the digital world was opened on his mom's computer. T.K grabbed his digivice and crests in order to be able to digivolve Patamon easier.

"Digiport open!"

…. …..

Patamon somehow felt him enter the Digital World.

"He's here!" He said worriedly. He then proceeded to fly but he was grabbed by Kari, before he could get there.

"Whoa. Calm down Patamon. Who's here?" She asked even though she had an idea of who it was.

"T.K!" Patamon said trying to get free.

This astonished Kari and Tai. Especially Kari.

"You sure he's here? Isn't he supposed to be in France? " Tai asked in caution. Worried that if he was here, then he might be in danger.

"I'm 100% positive it's him. Now let me go. Come on!" He said, trying to escape Kari's grasp.

"But Patamon, if you go out there you'll be in danger!" Gatomon said in worry.

"But T.K is in more danger than I am!" Patamon said. But something weird happened. His body began to glow and disappear in light.

"Don't worry Kari. Me and Agumon are going to go look for him." But as Tai and Agumon started heading out of the exit until Monochromon passed by.

Tai muttered

"I forgot that Monochromon was still out there."

Davis and Veemon were confused about what's going on.

"So Kari, who were you guys talking about?" Davis asked as an excuse to talk to her.

"Patamon's partner. A boy named T.K." She had a look that was a mixture of nostalgia, happiness, and a bit of sadness on her face, and from it, he felt danger from it. As if this boy he never met could take Kari away from him. And he wasn't going to let that happen!

….. …

"Patamon!"

"T.K!" they cried as they saw each other.

"Patamon where exactly are we?" T.K asked as he looked around their surroundings.

"I don't know T.K. I just got here the same time you did." They were in a cave with a spring in to. There were crystals that illuminated the cave. And in the pond there was a path made of rock leading to a gold digiegg on a pedestal. They could see it from here. The DigiEgg had the crest of miracles on it. They both felt drawn to it.

"What do you think we should do Patamon?" he asked his partner, with a tone of wonder.

"Maybe we should check it out. Maybe it's meant for us since we're both here." But they were already nearing it instinctively. Then TK's digivice began to glow a light that bordered between yellow and gold. When the glow stopped T.K took the digivice out. His digivice had a entirely different shape, and was a mixture of yellow and gold Was this mysterious DigiEgg the cause?

"Alright. Here I go." T.K then picked up the DigiEgg. It weigh almost nothing in his hand. But then something happened to Patamon.

"Patamon armor digivolve to…... Rhinomon! Horn of Miracles!" Patamon became a different Digimon from his other evolutions. Instead of resembling an angel, this evolution resembled a rhino completely clad in armor that resembled gold.

"I am Rhinomon! I am the armored digivolved of Patamon with the DigiEgg of Miracles. With my special attack Atomic Burst I charge through enemy Digimon cloaked in light and digimon on the receiving end are turned into 1's and 0's."

"Cool!" T.K said with a excited voice.

"Yeah. With this, I can fight back against the Digimon Emperor." This confused T.K.

"Digimon Emperor?"

"Yeah. I forgot to mention him. He is a human who came to the Digital World and began trying to take it over."

"What?" T.K was utterly blindsided. If he was human then that means he is a Digidestined. But why would a Digidestined try to take over the Digital World.

"He uses some kind of Dark Ring to take control of Digimon, and managed to do something to prevent Digimon from Digivolving." When he heard what this Digimon Emperor was doing he couldn't help but feel angry. How could he do this to the Digimon? But that brought another question to his mind.

"How are you able to digivolve now then Rhinomon?"

"That is an interesting question." A voice came out of nowhere. A boy with spiky hair entered T.K's field of vision. He wore yellow sunglasses with purple lenses, a blue, gray and white jumpsuit, cuffs on his wrists and also a blue cape with a yellow lining that looks very much like insect wings.

T.K felt that he was familiar, but he didn't know why. But he knew one thing. This guy must be the Digimon Emperor.

"You're the Digimon Emperor right?"

"You're right. You look smarter than the other trespassers at least."

"Trespassers? So you mean that the Digital World is yours?" T.K was wondering what he thought the digital world was.

But the Digimon Emperor smirked.

"Yes it is. And you didn't bother to ask who the other trespassers we're."

"Why should I ask when I have a good enough idea of who they are?" T.K already figured out who the other 'trespassers' are. The other Digidestined. He knew that they wouldn't just sit around and not do anything to help.

"Master, Monochromon was defeated." T.K heard another familiar voice. But he figured out who this one came from. He went cold with dread. And he was unfortunately right. The Digimon beside the Emperor was Wormmon.

T.K then figured it all out.

"Ken? Is that you?" The Emperor was shocked at how he was able to figure out his identity.

He then grinded his teeth.

"Who are you!?" He yelled. "Just how do you know me!?"

His outburst itself astonished T.K. Did Ken really not remember him?

"You know who I am. I'm your classmate." That statement made Ken even angrier.

"T.K, is that really Ken?" Rhinomon asked. He was as surprised as T.K . Surprised that the once kind boy could end up as cruel as the Digimon Emperor. If he was told in the past that this would happen, he would have called whoever told him that a liar.

"That's it! I don't need this! Go Blue Meramon!" A Blue Meramon appeared after jumping from behind him. There was a black ring around his neck.

"Ice Phantom!". He lunged at T.K but Rhinomon blocked the attack with his body. But he wasn't even hurt.

"Got to do better than that, Fire Boy." He then knocked him into the air with his horn. Rhinomon himself was surprised at his new strength.

But when he was in the air Blue Meramon still had a clear enough mind to battle.

"Vision Blinder!" He created bright blue flame that blinded both T.K and Rhinomon. And BlueMeramon took this as an opportunity to attack.

"Frost Knuckle!" But Rhinomon had a different idea.

"Split Blade!" He attacked with his horn with was slightly glowing gold. And he attacked forcing him back, and cutting through the blinding blue flame.

"That's it! Ice Bomb!" He then created a ball of ice which he threw at Rhinomon. The ice was growing until it became way to big. It took up way to much space in the cavern.

"No! BlueMeramon you fool!" Ken shouted. But he didn't have to worry about that for long.

"Atomic Burst!" Rhinomon then cloaked its entire body in light and charged. And Rhinomon's speed took BlueMeramon by surprised. He broke through the ice and continued his charge into BlueMeramon, but instead of using all of his strength, he used a third of it.

Charging into BlueMeramon, the Dark Ring on BlueMeramon was destroyed. And BlueMeramon was forced into his rookie form, Candlemon.

"Great job Rhinomon! You were awesome!" T.K said.

"Tch! This won't be the last time we meet." He said before disappearing with Wormmon.

"Of course we will. We're in the same class."

Rhinomon then reverted all the way to Tokomon.

"Whew. That took a lot out of me." T.K then picked Tokomon up.

"You did a good job. I don't want to leave you in the digital world without being able to defend yourself. So come on. We're heading home."

Tokomon listened and fell asleep. Even T.K was feeling exhausted for a reason. But he left out looking for the nearest TV.

**A/N: Whew. How was the second chapter. I intended for their to be more scenes for other characters**** at first but I got writer's block during the reunion with T.K and Patamon. Resulting in the chapter before you.**


	3. Love and Knowledge awaken!

**A/N: Here I am! Back with another chapter! Please r and r.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters.**

"Hello. T.K here. After three years living in France I came back home. But boy was I sure in for a surprise. A boy named Ken I met and became friends with in the digital world is now my classmate, and he also a bad guy who wants to take over the digital world. It also seems like he doesn't remember me, and he tried to sick BlueMeramon on me and Patamon. But good thing Patamon armored digivolved into Rhinomon, who won against BlueMeramon. But I wonder what's going up with Ken?"

…. ….. … ….. … ….. …

"So there is a big bad in the digital world and he's managed to prevent Digivolution?" Izzy asked. The old Digidestined kids met up in the park at night. All except Mimi and T.K, who they thought were both in foreign countries. Tai and Kari were telling what happened in the Digital World.

"Me, Sora and Tai are free so we should try to join the new kids on their next trip to the digital world. I also messaged Mimi and she was understandingly concerned. Matt, have you messaged T.K?" Matt shook his head.

"I haven't had any contact with him since he left three years ago. I don't know what he's doing now."

This reminded Kari to bring up what happened with Patamon.

"Patamon said that T.K was in the digital world. But he disappeared soon after in some kind of light." Tai forgot that happened with everything that happened after that, but the others looked shock.

"T.K was in the digital world?!" Matt asked in confusion. He didn't think his little brother could enter digital world right now, but he guesses he was wrong.

"That's what Patamon said. It might be true since he was acting worried." Kari said. She thought about T.K, and why he was in the Digital World.

"Well the matter with T.K is troubling we have to put it aside for now. We just have to hope he's alright." Izzy said, but she saw Matt clench his fist silently.

"If the same phenomenon that happened to Davis happens to Cody and Yolei then we discuss about what to do next. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed and silently went their separate ways. Kari was still thinking about T.K after she left. Where was he now, and was he okay.

….. …

"Alright Patamon. Here's your dinner." T.K said while putting a plate of food before Patamon. Patamon gladly ate it, in a way that would cause people to think it was a cute pig.

"Mm! T.K this is delicious!"

"Mom always makes extra whenever she cooks, so I decided to use the leftovers for you."

"You sure that's okay T.K?" Patamon asked while still eating it.

"It's fine. There is always some food left over when mom has the time to cook, and mom will never notice so don't worry about it." T.K said with a smile. But his mind turned back to Ken.

Patamon noticed his partners sudden silence.

"Thinking about Ken again T.K?"

"I just can't believe the Digimon Emperor is him."

" I can't believe it either. What could have happen to make him that cruel?"

T.K had an idea of what could have happened.

"I think it has something to do with the Dark Spore that Millenniummon shot. And Gennai said something about the Dark Spore after you healed Ken." T.K remembered that Gennai made a comment that he should have paid more attention to at that time. He said 'It may do nothing" and "Let's hope for the best." That makes him think that Spore was the problem. But what should he do?

"Don't worry T.K. We always manage to find a way somehow!" T.K smiled. Patamon was right. No matter what, as long as he and Patamon worked together they can overcome anything.

… ….

"Wow! Great Job Takeru! This is the first time I ever seen someone win a basketball game against Ken!"(A/N: I decided I wanted the teachers in this school to call him Takeru so that they're more official, since T.K is a nickname after all.)

"He's amazing! To beat Ken! That's the first time that happened!"

"Takeru is so dreamy! But so is Ken!"

"Please. Ken is twice as dreamy than Takeru is!"

These were the voices of the girls once again. They then got into an argument about who is dreamier.

But Ken was feeling irritated. He was bested by him twice.

He'll get him back for this someday.

"Goodgame Ken." T.K said with a smile on his face. That smile irritated Ken even more. He held out his hand to shake , and Ken didn't want anyone to see his true nature yet, so he shook his hand.

"Yes. It was a good game, T.K." but only those two could feel the tension in the air.

….. ….. …. ….

"Wow, so this is the digital world. Wait. We got new clothes too. And I got to say there pretty comfortable." Said Cody as he examined his new outfit.

"Wow. I look like I'm part of the cool clique now." Yolei said examining herself. And her comment brought to question what she thought was cool.

"I forgot to mention the new outfit change." Davis said grinning.

"Kids these days have no real sense of values. When I got a gift I was a lot more grateful."

"Uh, Sora don't take this the wrong way, but you sound like my grandma." Kari said with a smile. She, Sora, and Izzy joined the new kids, while Tai had to distract Mr. Fujiyama so he stayed behind.

The kids then walked forward. Shouting out the names of their partner and looking for them.

"Veemon!" Davis yelled.

"Davish!" Veemon called running towards them.

"Veemon! There you are!"

"Yep! Here I am! And I brought Gatomon and her friends along."

The old Digidestined saw their partners and rushed up to them.

"Kari!"

"Sora!"

"Izzy!"

They all ran up to their partners."Biyomon!" Sora ran up and hugged Biyomon.

"Sora I missed you so much!"

"Tentomon!"

"Izzy aren't you a great green sight to behold!" Tentomon said, referring to Izzy's completely green uniform.

Then Kari noticed that Patamon was still missing.

She then voiced her questioned.

"Patamon still hasn't come back?" she asked Gatomon. She then saw her Partner get _greatly_ displeased. Look like this has quickly became a sore spot for her. "No he hasn't come back yet. But when he does I'll give him a nice hit in the knoggin for worrying me- us!" Kari noticed how her partner was about to say _me_, when she switched up with _us_.

"Please don't be to hard on him Gatomon. He's still probably with T.K." Kari said,trying to soothe her partner.

"Don't worry Kari. She can never stay mad at Patamon for long." Biyomon said. Gatomon however scowled at her.

"Shut up!"

Kari then realized something. Gatomon _liked_ Patamon in the romantic way.

… …..

"I see we have guests. But I'll have to send someone else to host in my place." The Digimon Emperor said while looking at his screen. He thought this was a good way to release some pent up irritation.

"And this pair of Digimon will be a good choice."

….. ….

Gatomon and Kari heard the buzzing before anyone else. But when everyone began to hear it they all looked back. And they saw Snimon.

But the digimon were ready for him this time.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Thunder Shockwave!" But their attacks were useless against Snimon.

"Lightning Punch!" Gatomon yelled rushing head first towards Snimon, but she was pushed back by his arm's sickle.

"Sorry everyone." She groaned. " Without my tail ring I just don't have the power."

"Don't worry. I'll just Armor digivolve and take care of that overgrown inshect. Ready Davish?"

Davis nodded with absolute confidence.

"You bet I am!" But when Davis was going to get out his d-terminal the ground beneath him and Veemon caved in.

"Davis! Veemon!" Kari yelled while looking down at the hole.

She saw that David was holding on to a rock, with Veemon in his other hand. But then she saw a huge mole digimon arrive from below them.

"That's Drigoemon. And his drill makes youywish you were at the dentist!" Tentomon said in fear.

Drigoemon then scooped up Davis and Veemon, and headed down.

Yolei then dropped to her knees.

"I think that's enough. I'm ready to go home."

….. …. ….

"Alright Patamon. You got enough energy back yet?" T.K asked his partner after he was finished changing clothes. He had on his white bucket hat,a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pair of teal shorts, dark purple socks, and green boots with grey soles.

"You bet!" Patamon said happily. He then proceeded to get on to T.K's hat.

"Digi-port open!" T.K and Patamon were then in a forest.

"Welcome back, my young friend." T.K then saw A slightly younger looking Gennai. He had more hair and it was slightly grayer than before.

"Gennai? Why are you here? And why do you look younger?" He asked the man.

"I'm here to deliver a message from Ryo. As for why I look younger,my data is simply in a process of updating." A message from Ryo?

"He said he'll be back soon, but not for long, and when he arrives he will help save Ken from the Darkness."

That was a little reassuring to T.K and Patamon. They knew how strong Ryo and Cyberdramon could be.

"Gennai, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Shoot ahead."

T.K took a deep breath.

"Is the darkspore the cause of all of this?"

Gennai sighed.

"Yes, and no."

Patamon tilted his head in confusion.

"The dark spore didn't drive him to evil. It just made the process easier. Something must have happened to drive him to become this dark." T.K wondered what could have happened to him in two years.

But Gennai interrupted his thoughts

"I also have a piece of device for you. If you find the DigiEgg of hope, start using that one instead of the DigiEgg of Miracles."

"Why Gennai? When I'm Rhinomon I'm super powerful!" Patamon said while flexing non apparent muscles.

"It's _because_ of the power. Rhinomon is powerful, but it's energy consumption makes it inefficient, leaving the digimon in the in-training or baby levels after a use. It also drains _you _of energy as well T.K, so use it only when you have to." T.K thought about it and decided he was right. If Ken had another digimon other than BlueMeramon then they would have been done for.

"And also try to team up with the new Digidestined. They could use some more help against the Digimon Emperor. And so could you."

T.K won't deny it. With Rhinomon as a essentially glass cannon he needed all the help he could get. But he had a question to ask.

"What do you mean _new digidestined_?"

"Ah! I forgot to mention that to! Yesterday I met a new kid who came with Tai and Kari. He had the same kind of digivice you do now!" T.K wished Patamon wouldn't forget to mention things like that.

"So how do I meet them?" He asked Gennai.

"If you look for the Egg of Hope then you might find them."

"Alright. I'll do that."

"Please do so. The digital world is at stake."

….. ….

"I am Hawkmon. A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Armadillomon. Why'd you have to wake me up?"

When Cody and Yolei pulled the DigiEggs of Love and Knowledge after Izzy and Sora told them to, they lifted it with ease, unlike the two older Digidestined who couldn't.

"You must be my partner, Yolei. Together will win the battle against our enemy together."

"And you must be Cody. You got any snacks on ya?"

But Yolei just started whining.

"What? But I don't want to fight!"

"Hmph! What's wrong with you?! Why is my human a coward!?"

Sora noticed how similar Yolei was acting to how Mimi acted in the past.

"Yolei, don't worry. My friend Mimi didn't want to fight either. But she knew she would be alright with her partner Palmon by her side. So you have to trust in Hawkmon."

Sora's soothing voice and words managed to calm Yolei down.

"So tell me, what do you think of this world so far Cody?" Izzy asked the young boy.

"Well I don't know. I haven't been here long enough to form an opinion."

"You must have form some sort of opinion on this place."

"I usually don't form opinions until I have all the information I need. And I have so many questions I don't know where to begin."

Izzy smiled, feeling slightly reminiscent of when he first arrived in the digital world

"You sound like a curious kid who wants all the info. Sounds familiar."

Cody turned towards the older boy

"What should I do then."

"Just trust your instincts because I'm sure you have some good ones, and if you can't solve a problem come to me, and I'll help you."

Cody smiled and responded, "Okay!"

"Anyway we have to hurry. Davis may be in trouble by now." Kari said to remind everyone that one of them has been captured.

"Right! Davis needs us!" Cody agreed.

"Alright then. Time to armor digivolve!" Cody and Yolei looked confused. They haven't heard of this term before.

"Just say 'Digi-armor energize!'" Kari told them.

"Alright. Armadillomon(Hawkmon)! Digi-armot Energize!" Both Hawkmon and Armadillomon armored digivolve.

" Hawkmon armor digivolve to…...Halsemon:The Wings of Love! As Hawkmon I digivolved using the DigiEgg of Love to armor digivolve. With my tempest wing attack I crush my enemies.

" Armadillomon digivolve to.…...Digmon: the Drill of Power! I like Halsemon, am a Armor Digimon! I used the DigiEgg of Knowledge to Armor Digivolve! With Gold Rush I drill a hole into my enemies!"

"Whoa! Awesome!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Amazing!"

They were surprised by their digimons transformation.

"Now what are we waiting for? Let's go find the others!" Digmon said.

… ….. ….

"Let us go! We've done nothing wrong!" Davis yelled to the Digimon Emperor!

"Yeah right." He said with a smirk. " You trespassed onto my property, so as punishment, you can watch as Veemon becomes my slave."

He threw a floating Dark Ring towards Veemon.

"Veemon!" Davis yelled.

"Ha! You might ash well destroy me, becaushe I'll never be your slave!"

"If you say so."

The dark ring speed up towards Veemon.

"Tempest Wing!" a new voice said.

The dark ring was destroyed by a ray of red light.

"Who is that?!" The Digimon Emperor asked. A new Digimon appeared with Yolei riding on it.

"Davis!" she yelled.

"Save Veemon!" the wall that Veemon was being hold to , began to crumbled. Then Veemon was being held by a huge yellow bug.

"Whew." Davis sighed in relief.

"Tch." The Digimon Emperor muttered but as soon as he turned around, the Digivice and d- terminal he was holding was knocked out if his hand by a white cat. Yolei then caught them while riding Hawkmon.

The Digimon Emperor then brought out his whip and wrapped it around Gatomon, he then threw her over the edge while releasing her from the whip. Gatomon was caught safely by Halsemon.

Yolei then handed Davis his digivice and d-terminal.

"Here you go." She said to him.o

"Thanks. So let's show him what armor Digimon can do. Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Flame of Courage."

The Digimon Emperor decided to release three Digimon on them.

"Snimon! Mojyamon! Drimogemon! Crush them!"

"Let's show him the power of Armor Digimon!" Flamedramon said.

"Hop on and hold on tight!" Hawkmon said to Yolei.

"Al-alright." Doing what her partner told her.

Flamedramon went up against Mojyamon, Halsemon against Snimon, and Digmon against Drimogemon.

"Fire vs ice? Fire always win!" Flamedramon caught an icicle his opponent threw, and heated it up, evaporating it.

"Fire Rocket!" He blasted his opponents with fire destroying the dark ring in the process.

"Good job Flamedramon!"

"Twin Sickle!"

Halsemon dodged Snimon's Twin Sickle.

"This calls for a Tempest Wing!" He counterattacked destroying the Dark Ring on Snimon's body.

"Awesome job, Halsemon!" Yolei said excitedly.

Drimogemon was drilling underground till he met Digmon in a underground cavern.

"From one digger to another! Gold Rush!" The drills on his body launched towards Drimogemon destroying it's Dark Ring.

…. …

"Sorry we had to fight you, but we had to destroy thoshe dark rings. Hope we can be friendsh." Veemon said.

" Don't worry about it." They said and them left the Digidestined.

"Man being the Emperor's slave was terrible! Working all day, no breaks, 'get me some coffee' man! I'm glad to be free!"

"Man! If I get my hand in the Digimon Emperor he'll be sorry." Davis said angrily.

"Calm down ." Hawkmon said.

"What?"

But Hawkmon turned his attention to Yolei.

"So how about it. You ready to fight Yolei?"

Yolei nodded confidently.

"Of course! You can count on me!"

"What about ya Cody? You willing to fight together with me whenever I'm awake and not eating?"

Cody nodded.

"I'd be honoured to be your partner."

Sora and Izzy looked over them.

"Looks like they don't need our help anymore." Sora said.

"I don't know. I think there is a lot of work ahead of us." Izzy replied as such.

"We can still help them in the fight against the Emperor!" Biyomon told her partner.

"And we can provide them with guidance and advice when they need it." Tentomon said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go home! Digiport open!" they were they sucked in by the blinding light.

…. …. …

Somewhere far off from where the new Digidestined were fighting, a control spire was knocked down by Rhinomon.

"Whew. Good job Rhinomon. Let's return home before we collapse."

Rhinomon devolved into Tokomon. T.K picked him up and headed wobbly to the nearest digital gate. They wanted to listen to Gennai's advice but they couldn't stop themselves from destroying the dark rings on the Digimon. Though holding back was a challenge for Rhinomon.

When they saw Digimon attack their own and trying to force a Dark Ring on them, they just acted without thinking, doing something to stop them all.

"T.K, do you think always putting others before ourselves will come back to haunt us?" Tokomon asked.

"I sure hope it doesn't " he replied. He knew that this trait was a bad habit of his but he couldn't help himself. He just couldn't stand seeing those Digimom under control by someone who used to be his friend.

But he needed to find the DigiEgg of Hope and get a more practical Digivolution. After all, he and Patamon couldn't go on like this forever.

He just hope that he could find it soon.

**And there we have it. Man, writing a chapter for characters other than T.K is harder than I thought it would be. Good thing the next chapter is about the eggs of Hope and Light, because that makes things much easier for me. Peace!**


End file.
